Mixmaster's Mix-Adventures
by detective.herculepoirot
Summary: Misadventures? No - Mix-Adventures. Here comes the greatest scientist of all time with his wacky inventions and even crazier set of friends. (Cover will be uploaded soon). Each single "chapter" is an individual short story in itself. There is nothing interlinking the stories, except that they're all about the same characters (unless otherwise mentioned, as in 003: RADIUM, part 1).
1. Authors' Note

Authors' Note:

Writers (there is no distinction based on which story we all contributed bits and pieces here and there; names in alphabetical order): Aditya Purang, Nathan Algren (srshercule on Wattpad), and Shubham Puri (ShubhamPuri on Wattpad).

This is closely related to the Youtube series 'Hardshell 'n' Shockwave' (on this channel - channel/UCastwbjtFduP7in39G5GqeA ). I recommend watching that as well (though I am not saying watch it before or after reading this), but if you're not interested, novelizations for that are a work in progress.

The original Mixmaster's Mix-Adventures were uploaded to Facebook as images, and some of them contain illustrations as well. These I've tried to implement as URLs to images in my dropbox.

As for the Hardshell 'n' Shockwave novelizations (mentioned earlier), they will be uploaded but not very soon. We've halted that to focus on another project.

Hope you enjoy the mis... sorry - Mix-Adventures of the brilliant scientist Mixmaster.

-The-Authors-


	2. 001 - Mixmaster and Zincate Hydroxide

001 - Mixmaster and Zincate Hydroxide

Mixmaster was a special scientist who worked for Hardshell and Shockwave. He was always so busy in his Mixmasterish stuff that he simply didn't have time for anything else - not even for checking whether he was mixing the correct ingredients or not - and this often resulted in a nice fireworks display from his lab, whether it was Diwali or Holi or Christmas or Republic Day.

But this time, the case was different. There were no bangs expected, just the usual stuff. Well maybe there was something unusual. Because Hardshell had ordered some chemicals to make him an extra strong Hardshellman.

The first thing in Mixer's way was a choice. He had thought for hours about what can be done to make Hardshell strong, and how on Earth was he going to do it. He had three choices - an easy one, a difficult one, and a near-impossible, might-some-day-work one.

Since he was tired, he chose the easy one. But he lacked the materials and the strength to get them.

He chose the difficult one as an alternative. But he had no tools to extract metals from meteors, that is, if any meteors fell.

Lastly he chose the near-impossible one, thinking that he would do this special technique because he was special, but even this could not be done - no chemicals. How is that possible? He looked in the usual places, which meant everywhere in his house, and the most unusual places, like the drains, the sewage pipes and the gutters. Ew!

He gave a paid leave to the garbage man, because he accidentally carried garbage bags back home, instead of a bag full of chemicals. It was only after placing thrown cans, boxes and all that stuff to make a tower of some kind, that he realized that he had carried garbage.

He put the garbage back in its place... well actually, he just scattered it everywhere (and then you talk of cleanliness!); and bought chemicals. This was certainly more tiring than getting the materials and tools for both the other techniques.

The next hurdle was a formula. So he went to his assistant - his uncle's aunt's son's son - Fixfaster.

Just as he entered Fixfaster's lab he had to go out. Fixfaster had filled the room with poisonous gas - a failed experiment.

Yes - he also did experiments like Mixmaster.

Mixmaster entered again, only to find that the door had fallen when he pushed it. "Are the walls alright? Ah scrap the walls, is the roof alright?" asked Mixmaster.

Fixfaster calmly replied, "I hope so, that is if its cement has not weakened due to my previous experiment of finding what substance is formed when you mix two of these Primus-only-knows chemicals."

"What is formed then, Fixey?"

"I am worse than you, Mixture. The answer is, a big bang."

"Better luck next time, and I'll teach this to you personally, ok?"

"Ok, ok Mixture."

Mixmaster thought for a while, that it was lucky that he did not get those Primus-only-knows chemicals, because he was going to do the same.

Mixmaster was about to get to his point, when he was asked a question - "So, figured out your specialization?"

Mixmaster said in a bored voice, "I told you it's Physical Chemistry," only to be questioned - "Studied carbon again?"

Mixmaster nodded, without realizing that Physical Chemistry is not about Carbon. Organic Chemistry is.

Finally, after a day or two of Fixfaster's non-stop talking, Mixmaster got the opportunity to ask, "How do I make Cybertronian metal strong, without harming the Energon inside?"

Fixfaster sarcastically replied, "I don't know, but just for once, try Zincate Hydroxide."

Mixmaster took it literally, and went on a quest to find Zincate Hydroxide.

He went to another friend, who, taking advantage of Mixmaster's foolishness, just replied that he had to mix Dark Energon with some acids and Zinc.

Mixmaster went to a local chemical dealer and got acids and Zinc, but getting Dark Energon was no easy deal. He went to another chemical dealer, who led him back-track on the chain of markets, and Mixmaster ended up in the mines. He got tired, so thought of drinking some tea inside the mines. Just as he lit the gas burner, which he had carried on his back, looking turtle-ish, Energon gas caught fire and the entire mine went bang.

He went to another mine, making sure to leave his burner outside, but the second one was almost depleted. Well, that did not matter as he entered a pure Energon mine instead, so it would have been of no use, only our Mixer didn't know it.

He finally returned home after almost a fortnight of asking people and exploring and exploding various places. He was able to get just one crystal of Dark Energon. And he was so tired that he accidentally ate it, thinking it to be the purple candy that he liked.

So Hardshell didn't get his metal and wouldn't have needed it now - Hardshell had learnt the secret of muscles of The Fallen from some online video, and had become no less than a sumo wrestler. But what of Mixmaster? All he got was a fine and few months in jail, after eight months of trial.

Mixmaster met Hardshell after the end of his term in prison. Hardshell wanted to test Mixmaster, and asked, "What chemical did you invent to make me stronger? I want that too."

Mixmaster told him the entire quest for Zincate Hydroxide, only to be surprised by the fact that Zincate Hydroxide did not exist, and could not be made.


	3. 002 - Mixmaster's Black Hole

002 - Mixmaster's Black Hole

One fine day, Mixmaster (strangely) had nothing to do. Not even his wacky experiments... well, that's what he did all the time.

RRRIINNG! Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello! Mixmaster's labs here."

"Well hello Mixture! Fixey here!"

"What? A fix? For what?"

"Fixey. I am your assistant! Fixfaster!"

"OH!? Fixfaster needs a fix!? What happened!?"

"..."

"..."

"... I am fixfaster and I am in one piece. All shiny and perfect."

"Oh oh oh! I feared that..."

"I was sucked by a black hole? Mixer that's too much." (It is said that the two could communicate telepathically too. Who knows...)

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

"Hello! Fixey? Hellooooooo!"

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

Mixmaster cut the phone and forgot to call again. "A black hole, huh? But who said that, and why does the thought of it make me feel that I forgot something? AHHH! I had to talk to Fixey!"

Saying that to himself, he went to Fixfaster's home.

Mixmaster rushed inside. Fixfaster served biscuits but Mixmaster didn't need them as he had already eaten Fixfaster's table-cloth, because he was asked to eat what was kept "on the table", and the table cloth was "on the table" - just as Fixey said.

"A great loss it is, inviting you to my home. Last time it was... uh... nothing... and now this. You're making progress! What is it Mixture?"

And Mixmaster told him all he wanted.

Fixfaster replied, "A black hole? You're serious? Well if you are, you better create one in my college. Then it would be Sunday round the year. I mean, everyday would be a holiday."

Mixmaster was amazed. "Weren't you the studious one?"

Fixfaster was clever as well. He carefully managed saying, "Uh no. I just didn't want your poor house to take any more damage."

And Mixmaster was the foolish one. He took this excuse seriously. "Thanks for caring. You're more of my brother than my assistant. And where is your college?"

Fixfaster explained him the address, but it was of no use. Mixmaster didn't figure it out and wouldn't have found Fixfaster's college by trial and error method. This took a week (would have taken more, only he asked Fixfaster again for a clearer explanation), and finally he was at Fixey's college.

He gained entry into the college as a scientist who wanted to demonstrate a new discovery, using a fake invitation letter (Mixmaster easily fools people, isn't that true?) and everybody believed him.

In the lab he got to work, only he connected some wrong wires, resulting in Primus-knows-what, and the bell to ring once every minute. These chain reactions somehow fooled everyone that it was time to go back home.

Mixmaster doesn't usually stop at one reaction. He connected another wire to power his invention, the "Black Hole Generator" (made of wooden sticks and some energon), but short-circuited the mains, resulting in electrical fire. This burned several rooms and two labs.

Fixfaster's dream was indeed made true, only it was "mini-vacation" due to renovation work, and not a "permanent vacation". But Fixfaster didn't know this (nor did Mixmaster) and all he got was a 0% attendance on his report card.

What is our conclusion from this? Mixmaster is a bag full of 100 PERCENT MESS.


	4. 003 - RADIUM, Part 1

003 - R.A.D.I.U.M, Part 1

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: The original document for this was illustrated. Therefore, I have included links to images for upload here)

Ok... this one's a long one. How Mixmaster invented his R.A.D.I.U.M. Not that radioactive substance, but something more Mixmaster-ish - Radioactivity and Dark-energon In Ulta Mixmaster. So here goes the timeline and a brief history:

Mixmaster received a letter from his superior (yes, Nabob Skystalker II), demanding a chemical weapon. Mixmaster refused at first, as he did not make weapons (those accidental explosions don't count). But after reading about a good payment of one thousand gold coins, he agreed.

As some of you must have noticed by the reports (stories) so far, Mixmaster has a habit of getting on to work without knowing what to do. This, he repeated again, even when the demand was no joke. This was in 1979.

[Fig - R.A.D.I.U.M ( s/elvhmqtvoau2wzr/03%20-%20R.A.D.I.U.M%2C%20Part%201%20-% ?dl=0 ) - Notice the numerous genetic modifications, the glow and the change in colour of the body.]

Next year, he found out that he had made just as much progress as a normal person would in one day. Yes, he's that fast. So he went to a friend to get some help. Now, that friend was none other than Sunspot(uddaulah). When he told him the entire thing, Sunspot remembered that he wanted the chemical weapon. Let's just cut it short here, Sunspot was inspired by Nabob Skystalker, and so he changed his name to Skystalker II. Mixmaster had gone to the very person who had hired him, and so he just apologized for delay.

After this "incident", Mixmaster went to Fixfaster, the only person he trusted back then. Fixfaster was busy, but to get a good friend out of trouble, he agreed to help. He quickly prepared a mixture, saying that he had "just what Mixer needed", and that was actually of some use. How? Because Mixmaster had been bitten by some weird insect, and that so-called weapon was actually a cure for insect venom.

Fixfaster ultimately put the jokes (which were of serious help, see above) apart and told Mixmaster a possible recipe.

"Fish oil?"

"Yes, Mixmaster, fish oil. Why don't you go to the docks, to get some fresh fish, and extract the oil using your invention? It still works, doesn't it?"

Mixmaster had no answer to that question, because his machine had stopped working when he tried to insert a shark into its small mouth, to extract shark oil. "Ah, yes. It works," Mixmaster lied to Fixfaster.

So, Mixmaster was off to get all the materials - some petroleum from the sea, some toxins from the sewer, tissues of seagulls and seaweeds, and of course, fish oil.

And someone sure didn't like to see Mixmaster do his work peacefully. Someone had changed the road signs, and the sign for 'Sea' now pointed to a dark energon mine.

Mixmaster collected some of the dark energon (which he thought to be petroleum) from this "sea", and off he went towards the sewers. Only this time, the sign for 'Sewer' pointed towards coal mines. You all guessed it right. He collected the coal dust (thinking it to be toxin) and some other things and went to what he thought to be the nest of a seagull. The only thing he didn't realize was that nests of birds aren't indicatd by road-signs, and that road-signs are not writeen in an extremely good, cacographic handwriting.

[Fig - Who can believe a road sign like this? ( s/9sfwpleabyyczxx/03%20-%20R.A.D.I.U.M%2C%20Part%201%20-%20Copy%20%282% ?dl=0 ) Mixmaster can...]

Was this a real road-sign? No! How can it be? And this one led him to a uranium deposit. He collected the uranium and went to collect seaweed tissue, or what he thought to be "seaweed" tissue - he actually collected a bunch of weeds (not seaweeds) from a farmer's field. No wrong road-signs this time, just the "correct" ideas of Mixmaster's brain. Finally, when he was on the way to get fish oil, he saw Hardshell tinkering with road signs.

"HEY! Insecticon! What do you think you are doing?" (Mixmaster didn't know Hardshell back then)

"ROFL LOL! Don't interrupt Hardshellman. He is busy."

"So YOU marked the sea as an energon mine, eh?" (Mixmaster saw correct signs while returning, so he saw "sea" when going o the mine, and "Energon Mine" when going to the 'Sewer')

"No. I marked the sea as "sea" and the mine as "mine". Miscreants, these days. I was fixing all the signs."

So, Mixmaster now realized that he was following all wrong routes, and had to start from square one. But he did succeed, and even got the fish oil (from the Machhi Market [Fish marker]).

Mixmaster returned to Fixfaster, and Fixey prepared a mixture for him. Fixey told that if Uranium is added, it would turn Mixmaster into Ultra Mixmaster.

Mixmaster, forgetting his job, told Fixey to do so, and so, the energy drink was ready. Mixmaster inhaled it and instantly changed into R.A.D.I.U.M.

Mixmaster may be happy at this, but he had passed too much time. As a penalty, he had to pay two thousand gold coins to Nabob Skystalker II.

Whatever happened to Mixmaster when he couldn't pay the fine, R.A.D.I.U.M was surely useful in the war between Shockwave and Soundwave (yes, in 2013).

How it was useful, is a story for another time. One long story at a time!


End file.
